


给女王的服务

by xuuuu123



Category: Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: Loyalty porn, Other, Robot Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25601662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuuuu123/pseuds/xuuuu123
Summary: 巡逻回到基地的魔鬼，得到女王的命令，令他献上忠诚的服务。
Relationships: Inferno/Megatron
Kudos: 4





	给女王的服务

**Author's Note:**

> 是个没头没尾的小片段，每次听到女王十八弯的yeeeeesss就有大胆的想法～

难得的宁静。

所有的阳光已经不见，月亮的白光取而代之笼罩整片大地，那些生物们的千奇百怪的声音在夜晚也悄然不闻。不过身处报应号中也是感受不到外面这片所谓的“自然”的，威震天更喜欢像现在这样躺在热气慢慢的池中，享受基地里的宁静。

不去看显示屏上那些小丑般的蠢货，不去听他们令人发笑的阴谋诡计，不去想巨无霸们此时此刻正在策划些什么鬼玩意。

只要像这样躺在池中，感受热量逐渐熏染上机体的每一处，从外到里，仿佛每根线路都是崭新的，所有的压力、损伤都融化在热气中。他的机体现在既干净又好用。

“真是令人愉悦啊 …… 是的。”

他缓缓合眼，将机体向下没了点。

小黄鸭漂向池边缘。

“陛下，我已完成巡逻，请求汇报情况。”声音突然出现，威震天皱着眉头睁开双眼，屏幕上显示的正是他最忠实的战士魔鬼，一身火红的涂装在暗处都那么显眼，好像能燃烧起来。

瞧瞧自己漂亮的指尖，再看看恐龙口中白亮的利齿，心不在焉地说道：“允许面述。”

不一会儿，平静被打破，他的部下踏着铿锵的步伐走了进来，停在威震天的侧后方，扯着嗓子汇报道：“报告陛下，巡逻没有异常，特别交代要勘探的区域也没有发现巨无霸前往过的踪迹。”

“知道了。”威震天微微侧头向他的位置，“再给你个新任务，魔鬼。你去盯着狼蛛，看看他最近又在搞些什么，从他那鬼鬼祟祟的小动作来看，指不定是发现了新的能量想私藏，又或者还在打平衡舱的主意。”啧了一声，盯上魔鬼的光学镜，“不管是什么，及时向我报告，并且，我要求的是不能被他发现，清楚了吗？”

“清楚了，我不会辜负您的，女王。”部下信誓旦旦地保证。

叹了口气，关于这个忠心耿耿的称谓他已经不想再多说了，纠正过不止一次，但魔鬼那错乱的程序似乎更顽固一些。

“先别走，有些事情要你做。”威震天勾了勾下巴，示意魔鬼过来，等到对方走到身边的时候，抬起手指了指，“帮我的接缝处都上一遍油，在这个原始地方我的机体简直是越来越难保养。”

“是，我的女王。”

论他的部下的忠诚度，魔鬼无可挑剔，不仅抱着陛下布置的任务一定出色完成的心态，还不遗余力地讨好着女王让他高兴。战斗时的魔鬼看上去疯狂而粗暴，从发声器里冒出来的声音像被烧着的柴火噼里啪啦地炸着，但面对威震天时却仿佛竟能和绅士这个词沾上边。

“陛下，请抬起您的手臂，我不想遗漏您每一处接缝，它们都那么重要。”魔鬼的语气倒从不是刻意的奉承，在他看来事实确实如此。威震天抬平手臂转向他，他立马一丝不苟地将油涂抹在大大小小各处接缝上，甚至细枝末节的地方都被上了一遍，可能不经魔鬼的手威震天都不会意识到它们的存在。

“我亲爱的魔鬼，没想到你也是个细心的战士。”威震天轻笑一声。

“感谢陛下的夸奖，魔鬼想要使陛下最满意。”

“哎，恐怕只有狼蛛那个小人有和你一样细致的心了，其他也无非都是些蠢货。没错，原始兽伟大的事业，竟也要先经由他们的手建立起来。”冷笑着勾起嘴角，无疑还有些芯塞。

魔鬼愤愤不平地嚷叫：“这些垃圾，拖累了女王陛下的事业，应该处以极刑！”手在空中用力地挥动仿佛揪住什么就打。

“迟早的事情。”威震天这句说得很肯定，接着他将左腿伸给魔鬼，“不过现在，你先把你的陛下服侍好。”

“遵命女王。”

愤怒的部下立马又安静下来投入工作中。

魔鬼的活儿干得没话说，经由他手之后机体也算是升华不少。威震天斜着眼看他一寸一寸细细地涂抹着油堪比擦拭珍贵的金盘，打了个呵欠问脚边的部下：“毫无疑问十分漂亮，只是，亲爱的魔鬼，你不觉得这样很无聊吗？”

魔鬼停顿了下来，看向他的陛下。

“嗯 …… 我想你可以看看接缝内部的线路有没有过度沾染，毕竟我也讨厌那种粘腻的感觉。”魔鬼跪地捧着威震天的脚，搁在膝盖上，手指小心地伸进空隙中，光滑的指面掠过线路，传感发生的细小变化令威震天眯起了眼。

“你可以多试几次 …… 是的。”

如愿感到线路又被掠过数次，威震天满意地勾起嘴角，“嗯，或许该多增加一些刺激？”

听话的部下试图通过逻辑思考得出增加刺激的方式，陛下那过于狡黠的心思一直难以揣测，他那颗脑袋一向只能给出些单向思考后的行为，指向只有一个：遵从女王大人的命令，使之高兴满意。于是乎思考回路一顿运作以后，他把舌头从满是尖牙的口中伸出，触碰上空隙里若隐若现的线路。

头顶传来的风扇呼呼声加大了些。

女王喜欢这样。

魔鬼尽责地动起舌尖，在狭窄的缝隙中还是能极为灵活地濡湿线路，轻触、勾卷，甚至比他在上油时还要的细致入微。他听到陛下的内置风扇运转得越来越快，声响在空旷的房间中越发引人注意。欣喜之下，开始顺势向上服侍去，机体表面的纹路被电解液浸湿，而后，膝盖的连接处也受到了软金属的抚慰，电解液和先前的油混在一起，湿哒哒地沾在表面上。当他锁定目标要深入胯部时，他的陛下短促地咳了两声并阻止了他。

“噢不，魔鬼，急躁可不是一个好战士该有的品质 …… ”威震天右手的龙头抵着他的胸口分开些许距离，霸王龙的两只眼睛嘀咕碌转了一圈，盯向自己的主人，“没错，我还没什么感觉呢，或许你该多尝试些地方。”龙头大张，一把抓住他的头雕，两排尖牙咬合着发出刺耳的声音，然后把那颗头雕掰到自己的脖颈边，略微歪头，裸露的线缆暴露在对方的眼前。

将脆弱的线路暴露在他的面前，显然是对他莫大的信任，魔鬼的光学镜倏地亮起，大喊了一声“遵命陛下”就把嘴凑了上去。电解液含糊着每一根线缆，从上到下都浸润在口中，舌头肆意地掠过且并未落下任何角落。突然间，口中的这些线路绷紧了起来，接收器旁传来一声低吟，磁性且轻微，但比什么都能刺激起他原始兽的侵略本性，于是咬住线路的牙齿加重了几分，低吟骤然提高，带着难耐的意味。

“嗯 …… 是的 …… ”

威震天笑了几声，光学镜眯起又睁开，霸王龙利齿在魔鬼的头雕上用力划过留下一道道痕迹，魔鬼感觉自己的头快又要被陛下给拆毁了。

“现在，是时候讨好你的陛下了 …… 是的 …… ”他的女王说话永远不会只有一个语调，婉转诱惑得令他深陷其中，猩红的目光幽不见底。

此时暴躁、神经质的特性渐渐升腾起来，恐怕本就所剩不多的耐心被欲望全都燃烧掉了，对接挡板后蠢蠢欲动，红火蚁的野兽本性快要把脑袋炸裂。

“魔鬼讨好女王。女王需要交配。”

魔鬼用沙哑的声音顾自喃喃地说着，急不可耐地想要扒开威震天的后挡板，被他一把握住双手。“呃 …… 我可没有说过允许对接 …… ”威震天扶住额头，“还有，不要在我身上用交配这种原始的词汇。”

“女王高于一切！女王需要雄性交配，女王需要欢愉 …… ”魔鬼的嗓音越来越响，仿佛下一刻就会发出作战时令人心惊胆战的狂笑和嘶吼。相比之下小一圈的机体突然间能量剧增一般，力量大到连威震天都难以挣脱，他还不知道这群可有可无的手下中竟然有这种小小的惊喜。如果，以后还有机会用得着的话。

被压制住之后，胯部连接处终于被攻占，他的好部下贪婪地舔舐啃咬着那里的线缆好像自己停留在野兽形态一样，完全不知道温柔是什么，疼痛与快感混合着袭来，威震天的机体温度不可控制地升高，冷却风扇疯狂地转动也无济于事，大腿光滑的表面被粗暴地抚过又掰开，威震天断断续续地喘息，心想掌控不了主导的自己或许看起来有些窘迫。

嗯 …… 不过，偶尔就这样享受一番也不是不行，何况，他最忠诚的部下知道怎么在宣泄自己野兽本性的同时卖力地取悦他。

“啊 …… 是的，是的 …… ”至高无上的女王呻吟着，伴随着几声低笑，高跟鞋的黑跟敲在地上发出不大不小的声响。


End file.
